Grim Warriors
by Crokie
Summary: Este Fanfic no solo se enfoca en los personajes de Death Note como es el caso de Soul Eater Caricaturas como es Hora de Aventura, Invasor Zim y Un comic que me agrado mucho Grim Tales de Bleedman
1. Chapter 1

-¿Estás ahí?

-esa es mi línea…

-¿hace cuanto que no escucho tu voz?

-3 días y 12 horas

-¿llevas la cuenta?

-me gustan las matemáticas

-¿enserio?

-¡soy una chica lista!

-¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?

-¿Por qué debería de decírtelo?

-no lose solo es una pregunta

-¿debería contestarla?

-si

-¡no te estaba hablando a ti!

-¿hablas sola?

-no es de tu incumbencia

-esta amaneciendo

-¡¿tan pronto?!

-siempre terminamos discutiendo…me hace pensar que eres menor que yo

-¿por?

-no me llevo bien con niños

-¡no soy una niña!

-si lo eres… 2 o 3 años menor que yo

-tal vez te conteste más tarde, tengo un par de cosas que hacer

-tárdate lo que quieras, igual ya sé que eres una niña

-sí, sí señor genio-la oscuridad que momentos antes reinaba toda la nada se disperso convirtiéndose en una deslumbrante luz blanca-odio esta parte de despertar

Levantarse de la cama era la peor cosa que te puede pasar después de haber hablado con tu "amigo" secreto o como le decía su hermano "un producto de tu imaginación", no podía ser tal cosa real, estaba completamente segura de que aquella misteriosa voz era de una persona de verdad aunque su psicólogo dijera lo contrario.

Se tallo los ojos y se quito las sabanas de encima para casi caer de la cama por su mala orientación matutina, llego casi arrastras al enorme tocador estilo antiguo de su habitación igualmente grande, miro en el reluciente espejo su reflejo, piel demasiado blanca ojos azul muy claro y el largo y oscuro cabello negro, aquella apariencia le había dado un sinfín de sobrenombres que mencionarlos es totalmente inútil, después de todo los humanos son demasiado "asertivos" en esas cosas.

-parezco un fantasma-bufo la niña de 11 años frente al espejo-¡te voy a comer el cerebro!-decía a su reflejo mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el espejo como si tratara de jalarlo hacia fuera.

-se nota que sigues siendo una niña-hablo su reflejo con una sonrisa picara

-deja de hacer eso, Laplace-hablo seria la chiquilla con las mejillas sonrosadas, como odiaba que le dijeran eso.

-que aburrida eres-dijo el conejo humanoide al salir del espejo-me aburro por que tus otros sirvientes solo hablan de comer tu alma

-¡eres un maldito chismoso! ¡Conejo imbécil!-gritaba un hombre de ojos rojos y piel de igual color, en vez de un par de manos debajo de sus muñecas un par de tenazas de color escarlata se abrían en dirección del soplón-¡no tendrás ni una migaja de este delicioso manjar por haber hablado de más!

-¿planeaban comerse mi alma?-dijo la niña con una cara de inocencia

-en realidad…no, este tipo es el que se relame cada vez que ve tu alma-señalo el hombre de larga cabellera piel blanca y ojos ámbar parecidos a los de una serpiente, el de piel rojiza hizo cara de indignación, la chica comenzó a reír por lo bajo para después carcajearse, tal acción confundió a sus acompañantes

-¡que graciosos son!-dijo quitándose con un dedo una lagrimita que se le había salido de tanto reírse-si tratan de…hacer algo como eso…. ¡morirán!-dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio, sus acompañantes sabían que la personita de 1.40 cm que estaba enfrente de ellos era de temer podría ser una niña pero era demasiado poderosa para no hacerle caso a su amenaza. El incomodo silencio fue roto por el celular de la niña, se levanto y lo tomo entre sus manos para ver quien marcaba, era Danna una de sus mejores amigas y su "jefa"

-bueno-dijo poniendo el aparato en su oído derecho-¿enciendo la televisión? ¿Para qué?-sea lo que sea que le hubiera dicho la chica colgó y corrió hacia el televisor y lo encendió.

-Kira ha vuelto a atacar… -decía el presentador del noticiero matutino

-bastardo-dijo mientras apagaba la TV

-qué hermoso léxico, señorita-dijo sarcástico el hombre de ojos rojos

-a ti no te importa cómo me exprese-dijo entrando al baño, minutos después salió con una toalla en la cabeza y una enredada en el cuerpo-fuera de aquí-fue lo único que dijo, los tres hombres se convirtieron en sombras y salieron por debajo de la puerta, comenzó a vestirse y minutos después alguien entro con desesperación.

-¿Qué te he dicho de tocar las puertas antes de entrar?-dijo la chica abrochando los botones de una blusa blanca de manga corta y abombada

-que debo hacerlo-dijo una rubia de cabello corto y rubio ojos grises y piel de un tono más sano que el de la ojiazul.

-¿entonces?-pregunto poniéndose una falda color vino y unas mallas blancas

-lo siento, pero necesito que me hagas un favor

-¿Qué?

-toca el piano para mi, ¡por favooor!-dijo suplicante la rubia

-no Minnie, estoy muy ocupada-dijo poniéndose un chaleco negro y zapatos del mismo color

-¡vamos, Sara siempre estás muy ocupada para divertirte y hacer favores, solo este y ya!

-mmm…creo que puedo-dijo amarrando su cabello en una coleta, se acerco al piano y levanto la tapa para dejar ver las teclas-¿Qué quieres que toque?

-¡lo que sea!-dijo alzando los brazos en señal de desesperación

-lo que sea…-comenzó a tocar una melodía un poco triste pero para Minnie eran las que mejor le salían a Sara, su alma al igual que la suya estaba sumergida en un mar de tristeza pero no por eso dejaba de sonreír. Comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de esa bonita melodía, se paró de puntas y comenzó a poner en práctica lo que durante toda su infancia le costó trabajo aprender. Termino de tocar y esta se quedo quieta después de una reverencia comenzó aplaudir a la chica del piano quien sonrió dulcemente a su amiga.

-¡no importa cuántas veces toques para mi, siempre me sorprendes!

-no es nada-dijo algo sonrojada por el comentario de la ojigris

-recuerdo cuando lo hacíamos de pequeñas-aquellos recuerdos de ella tocando el piano con sus pies colgando desde el alto banco y la rubia dando vueltas graciosamente como toda una bailarina de ballet llegaron a su memoria provocando un leve sentimiento de nostalgia en Sara.

Despertar comenzaba a ser unas de las tantas cosas que odiaba del mundo en el que estaba obligado a vivir, se destapo y vio a fuera una tormenta de las que a menudo se daban en el país europeo donde residía, sábado por la mañana…un día sin nada que hacer, había decidido dormir más ojala Ella estuviera ahí para seguir hablando, aquella voz seria y al mismo tiempo dulce que era como agua en su desierto ¿y por qué no? la única razón por la cual comenzaba tenerle aprecio a su cama y a la noche, había comenzado a taparse otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio feliz algo que le sorprendió ya que si él estaba de por medio Mello siempre tendría mala cara.

-hola Mel…-fue interrumpido por un repentino abrazo envolviéndole entre los brazos del mayor, por la puerta iba entrando un pelirrojo con una paleta en la boca y un psp entre sus dedos-Matt ¿Qué le diste?

-yo nada, fue a la oficina de Roger y salió corriendo hacia acá-dijo pausando su juego poniendo atención al albino y al rubio.

-Mello, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-dijo Near neutro como solía estar hasta que la vocecita en su cabeza llegara, esa niña había despertado en él un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones que en su vida había experimentado.

-¡Near nos vamos a Japón!-grito el chico plantándole un beso en la mejilla del menor, este instintivamente se llevo una mano donde los labios del rubio colisionaron con su piel blanca, Mello corrió hacia Matt y se aferro a él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿y eso qué?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-¡vamos a ayudar a L!-grito a todo pulmón, los 2 chico abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿lo que decía Mello era verdad? Si era así… ¿qué haría con la vocecita?.Después de mucho hablar sobre el tema los dos chicos se fueron dejando a Near solo otra vez. Comenzó a imaginarse a la dueña de aquella voz que abarcaba todas sus neuronas, tal vez rubia, castaña…morena. De tanto pensar se había quedado dormido.

-¿estás ahí?

-te estaba esperando

-me contestaras

-11

-lo sabia

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-13

-y me dices niña

-soy un adolecente no un niño

-¿Cómo eres?

-psicológicamente o físicamente

-físicamente

-albino, 1.55 creo…

-eres más alto que yo

-¿y tú?

-blancaaaa, ojos azules claro y cabello negro 1.44 soy bajita

-vives en occidente ¿verdad?

-si ¿por?

-iré pronto a Japón

-¿quieres que nos reunamos ahí?

-por su puesto

-está bien nos veremos ahí…

-Near

-Sara

¡Por fin acabe esto!

Soy nueva en esta página y ya había subido algo pero esta horrible, no lo lean por favor!

Esto es un crossover de muchas series pero cuando digo muchas es muuuuuuuchaaaaas es algo que se me ocurrió hace mucho pero que no tenía muchas ideas y había salido feo (muy feo _) pero organice mis ideas y aquí está. Tardare poco o mucho en subir los capítulos (depende de la tarea que me dejen)Sin más que decir me despido, no pido reviews por que no lo creo adecuado.

ATTE:Crokie


	2. Danna y Frankie,movimiento T

Hola! , he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo y gracias a Aluu por comentar [^w^] comenzaba a creer que estaba loca por subir algo que nadie iba a leer (es la peor cosa que puede suceder).

Fono aquí esta lo que estuviste esperando todo el día…espero sea de su agrado.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-si…estoy muy cansada-dijo en tono débil

-estarás bien… ¡no lo hagas!-grito el chico castaño a una tercera persona detrás de Sara, al instante un punzante dolor en la espalda lleno a la chica e hizo que gritara con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

Una agitada chica de cabello negro despertó con la respiración acelerada y la piel perlada por el sudor.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo-esto es muy extraño…-miro el reloj de la mesita de noche, era las 5:57 am con aquella pesadilla "que parecía demasiado real" no podría seguir durmiendo así que se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se desvistió y entro en la tina por alguna extraña razón un par de cristalinas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas confundiéndose con el agua que caía de su cabello. Hoy sería el día que se reuniría con Near, se sentía nerviosa pero no porque fuera a encontrarse con un chico si no por el hecho de que estaría sola… sola.

Como odiaba estar sola era la peor cosa para ella que sufría de autofobia*, gracias a su apariencia y a su actitud seria y poco flexible no había logrado llevarse bien con sus compañeros de clase que pese a creer que Sara era una niña tímida y tratar de hacerla sentir cómoda, se guiaron por la creencia de que Sara no hablaba con nadie porque se sentía superior a todos y en parte lo era pero a ella los humanos no le desagradaban le parecían criaturas impredecibles, por eso trato de llevarse bien con ellos pero parece que no salió como esperaba.

Tal vez fue ese su error confiar en que ellos la recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Para ella sus únicos amigos eran los que fuesen iguales a ella, diferentes y anormales. "Es mejor ser diferente a ser igual que todos" le repetía su amiga Danna cada vez que llegaba llorando o muy triste de la escuela, y es que efectivamente ellas no eran humanas.

Danna Utonium fue creada con el fin de reemplazar a sus antecesoras, Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup. Que después de su muerte dejaron a su creador solo, este al borde de la locura creo a base de la misma fórmula a Danna que según él era perfecta, pero como todo lo que sale bien puede llegar a deshacerse Danna no fue lo que el profesor esperaba, no tenia sentimiento alguno como el ser sin alma que era. Pero fue eso mismo lo que hizo que ella guardara sus sentimientos, porque a nadie le gusta ser el reemplazo de alguien ¿verdad? . Pero gracias a eso mientras vagaba una mujer de unos 30 años la encontró sola y la llevo a su casa, la mujer resulto ser una diseñadora de modas que trato a Danna como a su hija, según lo que la mujer de nombre Lilith le había contado una vez estuvo casada pero al tratar de tener descendencia su esposo y ella se dieron cuenta de que ella era estéril, este pidió el divorcio y esta siguió con su vida y comenzó a diseñar ropa para niños. Que fue todo un éxito, su principal modelo siempre fue Danna en cuanto a ropa de niños y niñas, pero a Danna eso de ser modelo no le pegaba así que con un diseño simple pero hermoso entro al mundo de la moda para chicas jóvenes, cuando conoció a Sara la invito a ser su modelo y desde ahí Sara usan TODA la ropa que Danna hace por más rosa y lleno de volantes y moños sea.

En cuanto a su otra mejor amiga Frances Stein o Frankie una albina de ojos ámbar, pero no siempre fue así antes fue una morena de ojos color orquídea. Los Stein recibieron a su unigénita con los brazos abiertos ya que después de un mes del parto Viveka fue diagnosticada con cáncer de útero, a los 3 años a Frankie le regalaron una perrita de nombre Watzin a la cual Frankie mimaba mucho, a los 9 años jugaba con Watzin en el jardín con una pelota, la niña lanzo demasiado lejos la pelota y Watzin corrió tras ella pero un auto despistado pasaba por ahí, al ver que su perrita seria arrollada corrió tras ella la abrazo pero el auto no se detuvo…

Los doctore dieron por muerta a la pequeña, pero sus padres no dijeron lo mismo, Víctor un ingeniero en robótica y Viveka una doctora muy diestra en su profesión decidieron traer de vuelta a la vida a su hija y a su mascota.

Fueron 2 años de trabajo, dolor y sufrimiento para la pareja pero lograron despertar a su hija, pero Frankie ya no era humana sino un androide, al ver que el cuerpo de la niña era inservible decidieron crear un cuerpo inoxidable, flexible y completamente humanizado (claro solo en apariencia) para introducir su cerebro y así fue como Frankie despertó. En cuanto a Watzin después de tantas hormonas se convirtió en una bestia enorme, pero eso queridos lectores es otra historia.

Aquel lugar donde todo es oscuridad donde el tiempo no pasa es nada menos que Nevermore.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…-decía una niña pálida de rubios cabellos y ojos muy extraños, la pequeña de 10 años cubría sus ojos con sus manos mientras contaba-7, 8, 9, 10 ¡a ya voy Ragamuffin!-corrió la niña a buscar a su pequeño amiguito de felpa pero de su sombra salió un hombre de capucha negra

-Lenore, por todos tus pecados te irás al infierno-dijo el hombre-sombra

-¿Por qué?-pregunto inocente la niña

-por a ver matado a muchas personas

-pero todos ellos eran malos

-no lo eran, tu vendrás conmigo…a menos que me hagas un favor

-lo que sea pero no quiero volver a ese feo lugar

-tienes que matar a esta chica-dijo dándole una foto a Lenore-es muy fuerte pero no lo harás sola.

-está bien no debe ser difícil-dijo haciendo una sonrisa torcida…

CONTINUARA….

Por fin! , ya sé que es muy cortito pero es para explicar un par de cosas.

*Autofobia: miedo a estar solo

-SPOILER-

-¿Por qué tu piel es verde?

-¿Por qué eres tan pálida larva humana?

-me embalsamaron

-¡Soy el mejor invasor de todos!

-yo no lo creo

-¡MIENTES!

Atte:Crokie


	3. Gritos de dolor,,,

Hola!, Aluu! Lo has vuelto hacer, tu comentario me subió el ánimo y aquí me tienes escribiendo cosas sin sentido.

Aclarando lo de cómo se comunican Sara y Near, es por medio de sueños por eso Near quería dormir de nuevo. Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer.

-¿Con quién voy a trabajar?-dijo la niña mirando la foto de una niña más pequeña que ella, de rosadas mejillas ojos azules brillantes como un par de zafiros y los cabellos lacios y negro hasta los hombros-no soy tan cruel como para matar a una niña tan pequeña-dijo Lenore preguntándose por que alguien como Trigón mandaría matar a una niña tan…adorable e inocente, tal vez era su hija y no quería que sufriera pero de inmediato borro ese ejemplo ya que estábamos hablando del ser mas malvado de todo el universo ¿Por qué pensaría algo así?

-no es pequeña, es más grande que tu esa es una foto de cuando era pequeña

-ya veo, no contestaste mi pregunta

-mmm es un secreto

-¿secreto?

-si

-no soy tan inocente solo dilo

-es alguien demasiado…universal

-¿universal?

-si…

-eres muy raro ¬_¬

-ya lo conocerás, dirígete a Japón, usa esta cosa para llegar-dijo dándole un collar con una piedra roja oscura

-que linda joya, ¿Qué tipo de piedra es?

-ninguna, está hecho de sangre

-¿puedo quedármela?-pregunto Lenore con la brillante joya escarlata entre tus dedos

-has con ella lo que te plazca-dijo indiferente el hombre-sombra.

-¡jefecito, le llego una carta!-dijo un niño de cabello plateado y ojos azules con un singular disfraz de perro verde que aparentaba unos 6 años -¡JEFECITOOOOOOOOO!

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres GIR?!-grito un tipo un poco más alto de ojos azul oscuro cabello negro alborotado y una singular piel verde-¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?-dijo Zim desde la ventana, el chico verde lanzaba waffles a diestra y siniestra un chico de "enorme cabeza"-¡muere larva humana!

-¡no prepare eso para que se lo lanzara al niño cabezón!-dijo el niño moviendo los brazos desesperadamente

-¡no conquistaras al mundo, Zim!-dijo Dib desde abajo, GIR arto de esto tomo un sándwich que había preparado hace una semana para su "amo" el cual no había querido comer por que había combinado el tocino con el jamón otra vez y se lo lanzo a Dib dejándolo lleno del putrefacto sándwich-¡volveré Zim!-dijo yéndose a su casa

-bien hecho GIR –dijo un sonriente Zim

-Amo Zim…le enviaron una carta-dijo GIR sombrío entregándole el sobre color negro con un sello hecho de algo que no parecía ser cera con el símbolo de una cara con 4 ojos sin boca ni nariz

-¿una carta?-dijo tanteando el sobre que tenía algo pequeño y abultado-¿esto qué es?-dijo rompiendo el sobre encontrándose con un collar con una piedra transparente como el cristal, saco la carta y comenzó a leer-Zim, espero que te encuentres bien de salud-paro de leer y se puso a pensar quien podría mandarle una carta-aun que no me conozcas me gustaría pedirte un favor, eliminara a una chica de nombre Sara Reaper, ella reside en Japón con el collar de lagrimas que te he mandado dirígete hacia allá, cuando hayas llegado te encontraras con la señorita Lenore, si no cumplieran con lo que se les ha pedido me llevare sus almas y las hare sufrir, pero si lo logras serás el soberano del mundo-a Zim se le olvido todo cuando leyó la parte de ser el gobernante de la Tierra-me despido y cuento contigo para hacerlo, ATTTE: Trigón.

-demasiado peligroso-dijo GIR (N/A: en esta historia GIR es muy listo)

-¡iremos a Japón!-dijo su amo sonriente

-"pero que tonto es"-pensó GIR-lo que usted diga jefe-dijo de mala gana

-se supone que aquí es donde debería estar Sara-dijo Lenore con los brazos cruzados, en su mochila un vampiro convertido en muñeco de felpa dormía plácidamente-hey Ragamuffin has visto a nuestro colega-dijo Lenore moviendo la mochila despertando al vampiro

-no lo he visto…-fue cuando vio a Zim con una mochila y a un GIR con los ojos rojos parecía mirar con odio a Ragamuffin-creo que son esos –Lenore voltio para ver a Zim el cual se paralizo al ver a Lenore, la niña hablo primero

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Zim, y el tuyo debe ser Lenore ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué tu piel es verde?

-¿Por qué eres tan pálida larva humana?

-me embalsamaron

-¡Soy el mejor invasor de todos!

-yo no lo creo

-¡MIENTES!

-¡no lo hago y no me grites!

-¡te gritare lo que me plazca!-la niña saco su cuchillo y le corto la mejilla al invasor, este se toco el lugar afectado mientras escurría la verdosa sangre

-si hago esto es porque no quiero regresar al inframundo así que no te metas conmigo-GIR al ver a su herido amo tomo la muñeca de Lenore y le dio una descarga eléctrica-¡GHAAAA!-dijo cayendo al suelo

-no te metas con mi amo

-¡TU!-grito la chica con el cuchillo en su mano derecha con las intenciones de sacarle un ojo al niño

-Lenore no tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo Ragamuffin tocando la piedra de color rojo que traía al cuello la niña, una sombra se lo trago y al reaparecer era de nuevo el vampiro de piel blanca y ojos granate- ¡¿pero qué demonios!?

-Ragamuffin has vuelto a ser tú-dijo Lenore, al vampiro le llego el aroma más exquisito que había olido, se relamió y camino hacia donde se encontraba la propietaria de aquella penetrante esencia

-debe ser ella, Lenore Zim encontré a su víctima-los chicos se acercaron y miraron a la chica que estaba sentada de espaldas a ellos mirando el cielo tan parecido a sus ojos, una psicópata sonrisa se formo en el rostro de los futuros asesinos –Cuando la maten prometan que me quedare con 3 litros de su sangre-dijo extasiado el vampiro

-sí, si si lo que digas-dijo Zim sacando de su mochila una arma que construyo el mismo y que era mortal para cualquier humano, Lenore y Zim se acercaron a la chica que parecía estar perdida en el cielo, el irken posiciono su arma en la nuca de la chica

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Sara en un susurro apenas audible

-tu peor pesadilla-susurro en el oído de la chica

-mi peor pesadilla…esta a miles de kilómetros por debajo del suelo y dudo que haya salido de su palacio para venir a ponerme el cañón de un arma tan pobre en la nuca-volteándose para encontrarse con un Zim lleno de furia, este tomo su arma y la puso en medio de los ojos de la chica con la intención de disparar-si me matas me estarás haciendo un favor, hazlo dispara quiero ver que lo intentes-Zim parecía confundido ante la actitud indiferente y retadora de la chica, ¿a caso no entendía que la iba a matar? No iba a volver a despertar ¿o sí? Lenore con rapidez introdujo su cuchillo en el estomago de Sara, ante tal acción la chica solo se removió y con una mano saco el cuchillo de su costado derecho-eso no dolió, ¿has sentido alguna vez que te atraviesen con una guadaña? Eso sí que duele-dijo sacando su guadaña aun sangraba pero parecía bastante tranquila, Ragamuffin sintió una sed descomunal al ver ese pequeño charco de sangre, tan rápido como sus impulsos lo permitían se puso detrás de Sara que parecía no darse cuenta hasta que un par de colmillos se encajaron en el cuello de la niña, esta sintió bastante sueño por un momento deseo cerrar los ojos pero aquel inconfundible aroma llego a ella, el de la muerte, su guadaña desapareció al igual que sus pocas fuerzas, cayó al suelo cuando Ragamuffin la dejo caer mientras se relamía

-se los he dejado fácil, solo un disparo y morirá-dijo Ragamuffin limpiándose con la manga de su traje los resto de fluido vital de Sara, la chica a pesar de tener unos escasos 2 litros de sangre corriendo por sus venas, se levanto y comenzó a correr hasta llegar a un puente (N/A: de esos donde hay piso abajo) de tanto correr tropezó y cayó pero no sintió el suelo ni la poca sangre que le quedaba esparcida por su cabeza, sintió un par de brazos rodearla que pronto la misma sensación de caer la inundo pero solo fue poco ¿Quién la atrapo?.Levanto so rostro para encontrarse con un par de orbes negros, el chico de cabellos blancos y piel igual respiraba agitadamente

-¿de dónde saliste?-pregunto el albino agotado con el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor

-de allá arriba-dijo señalando el puente, puso su mano en la frente del chico y removió los blanquecinos cabellos-¿te encuentras bien?

-más o menos, no acostumbro correr-dijo un poco más relajado, de la nada salió Zim y les apunto a los 2-¿ellos están contigo

-tú solo corre-dijo parándose y sacando de su bolsillo una carta de Joker-Laplace es hora de trabajar-de la carta un espíritu de ojos rojos salió y entro en el cuerpo de la chica sus ojos ahora tan rojos como los de un conejo-no saben con quién se están metiendo-dijo partiendo a la mitad a Lenore y Zim, GIR miraba horrorizado la imagen de su amo partido a la mitad con los ojos ausentes, Ragamuffin entro en shock el cuerpo inerte de Lenore enfrente suyo, fue tan rápido que no sufrieron pensó Sara mientras se quitaba la sangre verdosa y rojiza del rostro. Near estaba ¿asustado? No para nada, perecía haber esperado esa acción de parte de la chica.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que era yo, Sara?-dijo el chico con la ropa salpicada de ese color carmesí

-Cuando me atrapaste, esa esencia es inconfundible-dijo la chica acercándose a los 2 cuerpos poniendo su mano arriba de Lenore y Zim-parece que este par vendieron su alma al diablo

-el diablo no existe-dijo Near indiferente

-claro que existe, con suerte y lo vemos –dijo la chica acercándose a Near –solo que "diablo" no es el nombre correcto, debes llamarlo TRIGON

-lo que digas- del suelo salió una sombra que se transformo en un hombre de ojos rojos y cabellos azabaches

-creo que si quería matarte debí haberlo hecho con mis propias manos

-yo también te extrañe Trigón, quiero saber el nombre de estas criaturas inocentes-dijo burlonamente la chica

-no son inocentes, si lo fueran no hubieran tratado de matarte ¿o sí?

-pues con lo tramposo que te has vuelto ya no puedo saber si es verdad lo que dices-el alma, la quiero-dijo estirando su mano en dirección al hombre

-no es nada raro, están tan negras como tu conciencia

-¡que puras!, dame ahora-dijo con sarcasmo

-nooooo, esto es mío

-bastardo…

-esa boca

-no he dicho nada que no fuera verdad-dijo acercándose a Trigón arrebataba de sus manos el par de almas, Near estaba confundido ¿de verdad la había mandado matar? Parecía que se llevaban bien, algo así como Mello y el solo que Mello no era tan sanguinario.

-la vida es cruel y como yo gane me quedare con esto-dijo Sara, Trigón molesto por tal acción se dirigió hacia la chica que al ver esas enormes garras y esa aura que no significaba nada bueno, esta de un salto llego hasta el lugar donde estaba Near

-¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa?!-grito el chico al ver al hombre acercarse este cerró los ojos con miedo y terror, abrió sus ojos al sentir algo cálido y algo denso sobre su cara y cuerpo, era sangre, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una Sara atravesada por las filosas garras la sangre provenía de ella y parecía más enferma a cada segundo-¡SARA!-la chica cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, Near la tomo en brazos

-3 pájaros de un tiro, creí que eras la mejor de tu raza pero solo eres una niñita prepotente, me has dejado fácil esto

-¡no pienso dejarte..!

-hay por favor humano ni siquiera eres bueno para

-¡CALLATE!-espera ¡¿yo dije eso?! Pensó Near si que esa niña ponía sus sentimientos a flor de piel

-tienes razón es demasiado rápido nos vemos luego, Nate…

CONTINUARA….

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, tarde mucho porque me dejaron muuuuuucha tarea per aquí está el capitulo 3, tal vez suba mañana el cuarto pero lo dudo tengo que hacer una presentación asi que nos vemos después

ATTE:Crokie


	4. La estrella de Lapislazuli

Les dejo el capi 4

-¿Qué hago?, parece que está muerta… -pensó en voz alta el albino- en que líos me he metido

-¡HAY DIOS MIO!-grito una señora con celular en mano lista para marcar a la policía-¡LA MATASTE!-volteo hacia otro lado para encontrarse con los degollados cuerpos y las miradas ausentes de Lenore y Zim, la mujer horrorizada grito- ¡AUXILIO UN PSICOPA…!-un sonido estridente cayo a la escandalosa mujer que buscaba por todas partes al causante de aquel ruido infernal

-relájese señora, esto solo es un mal sueño-dijo un chico de cabello rojizo y orbes color miel- Hana ¿me harías el honor?

-seguro, será un placer- dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises, movió su mano al ritmo de una música imaginaria y todo a su alrededor se quedo quieto-muy bien

-buen trabajo

-gracias

-oigan necesito ayuda aquí- dijo un desesperado Near- creo que está muerta…

-no lo está-dijo picándole la mejilla a la chica-hey tu despierta o te pateo

-déjame me siento muy mal-dijo la chica en un susurro, a Near le dio un escalofrió ver sus ojos abiertos y brillantes con las pupilas rasgadas como las de los gatos-hazme un favor Nate-dijo la chica-no le digas a nadie lo que paso aquí por favor y hare lo que me pidas

-si no le dices a nadie mi nombre todo está bien

-cuando hablamos dijiste que querías que matara a Kira…y cumpliré

-se que lo harás-dijo mirándola fríamente, se sorprendió al recibir una mirada igual de fría por parte de Sara

-Sara-dono tenemos que irnos-dijo Hana muy alegre- fue un placer conocerlo señor…

-Near

-Near-san ^_^

-ese enano se está tardando mucho-dijo Mello comiendo una barra de chocolate

-tienes razón, hay que ir a buscarlo-dijo Matt poniendo pausa a su juego, camino hasta la puerta cuando el teléfono sonó, Mello se adelanto a contestarlo

-bueno

-hola

-¿Quién es?

-quería saber si acepta o no acepta

-¿Quién habla?

-¡CONTESTE DESU!

-o.0!

-Suiseiseki!

-Souseiseki para desu, dame el teléfono!

-adiós locas

-espere noo!-Mello colgó el teléfono

-¿Quién era?

-un par de niñas jugando a hacer bromas

-las niñas no hacen eso

-claro que si, eran niñas o niños afeminados-dijo sarcásticamente

-lo que digas, vamos por Near-la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Near y 3 personas más-¡Near!, ¿Qué te paso?

-no es mía la sangre-dijo como si nada

-¿de quién es entonces?

-esa es información clasificada-dijo Sasori

-Sara-dono, despídase por favor-dijo Hana

-ya voy-dijo acercándose a Near, se paró en las puntas de los pies y le planto un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos Near cuídate-al irse Sara Near se toco la mejilla y se sonrojo furiosamente, en su estomago una sensación de vértigo lo invadió y en su cabeza un sinfín de palabras y sentimientos chocaban entre si

-wow-dijo Matt con sorpresa

-¿Qué fue eso…?

-n…nada-dijo corriendo a su habitación, se encerró en ella y comenzó a pensar hasta que se quedo dormido

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?

-en ningún lado Jr.

-papá esta buscándote

-que bueno…tengo que irme-dijo caminando hacia las escaleras pero la mano del castaño la interrumpió-Jr. Enserio, no quiero hablar con el

-pero es que…

-¿Qué?

-….

-eso pensé

Mello después de una cena incomoda y cuando todos estaban dormidos decidió remarcar el número telefónico de la tarde desde su habitación y para su buena suerte….contestaron

-bueno-contesto la voz de una chica, pero no era igual a las que había oído antes

-hola

-¿Quién habla?

-quiero hablar con las niñas que marcaron antes y de ser posible con sus padres-dijo firmemente aunque estaba temblando del miedo, se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica al otro lado también estaba nerviosa

-yo…es que

-por favor

-no se encuentra

-por favor, insisto

-espere-dijo dejando el teléfono, pudo escuchar una pequeña discusión, un fuerte golpe de alguien cayendo al suelo, pequeña pisada por todas parte y al final el ansiado sonido de alguien levantando el teléfono-hola-dijo una voz femenina algo grave pero no tanto

-¿puedo saber a qué te referías con "aceptar o no aceptar"?

-¿acepta o no acepta?

-¿Qué pasara si acepto?

-nada malo, se lo aseguro

-entonces acepto-la llamada se corto, Mello se sentía algo raro, el espejo de su habitación

Comenzó a brillar de un azul claro-¿Qué demonios?

-hola-dijo una muñeca de ojos dispares y cabello corto

-¡oh Dios mío!-dijo sacando su crucifijo y apretándolo entre sus dedos

-es religioso, joven y enérgico-dijo suavemente la muñeca-no soy ningún tipo de demonio, señor no tiene nada que temer

-¡¿Qué eres?!

-una Rozen Maiden, la cuarta Souseiseki

-¿Qué fue lo que acepte?

-ser mi médium

-¿Qué…?

-solo tiene que darme energía y yo hare todo lo que usted quiera, ¿acepta?

-sí, acepto-dijo Mello

-bese la rosa, por favor- dijo la muñeca estirando el brazo para mostrar un anillo en forma de rosa, Mello lo beso y en su dedo anular derecho (no recuerdo si ese era) un anillo se formo rodeado de una luz azul y acompañado de un ardor terrible

-duele…

-se pasara pronto, ¿Cuál es su nombre, maestro?

-Mello

-¿ese es su nombre o es un alias?, prometo no decirle a nadie su nombre

-Mihael Kheel –susurro

-¿es usted Alemán?

-si

-mi creador también lo era, yo fui creada en ese país por lo tanto también lo soy

-tu nombre

-¿eh?

-Souseiseki es tu nombre en japonés, ¿Cuál es tu nombre en alemán?

-Lapislázuli Stern

-Mello ¿sigues depierto?-susurro un Matt adormilado, Mello no sabía qué hacer si Matt veía a Souseiseki estaría muerto, tomo a la muñeca y la apego a él al punto de casi asfixiarla

-me lastima-susurro Souseiseki, Mello se cubrió con la sabana y la confundió con un cojín

-estaba leyendo ¿y tú?

-acabo de acabar un juego y vine a ver si te gustaría festejar conmigo

-no puedo, en realidad ya me iba a dormir-bostezo falsamente, comenzó a sentir como la mano de Souseiseki apretaba la playera del pijama en un desesperado intento para hacerle ver que el aire se estaba acabando ahí abaja, lo hizo una vez mas pero esta vez en lugar de la camiseta fue su piel haciendo que este gimiera bajito

-¿te duele algo?-pregunto preocupado Matt acercándose a Mello y aplatanando un poco a Souseiseki quien chillo fuerte-¿De dónde viene ese sonido?-dijo levantando un poco la sabana encontrándose con un mechón rojizo del cabello de Souseiseki, esta y Mello se quedaron muy quietos, Matt sonrió para sí mismo y se acerco al oído de Mello y susurro-¿todavía duermes con ese muñeco?-haciendo recordar a Mello aquel muñeco de Matt que el pelirrojo había hecho para el ojiazul y que a su vez el había hecho una versión mini de sí mismo para el gamer, Mello dio gracias a Dios que el cabello de la muñeca fuera tan similar al de aquel muñeco que descansaba junto a Sou

-sí, es que eres mi mejor amigo y es un recuerdo muy preciado

-yo también duermo con el mío, buenas noches-dijo cerrando tras de sí la puerta

-¡casi me mata!-dijo saliendo de entre las sabanas la cuarta Rozen Maiden

-¡cállate casi nos descubren por tu culpa!

-lo olvidaba L nos mando un mensa…-dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta quedando atontado por la imagen de una pequeña chica jalando del cabello de Mello mientras este la sujetaba de la cintura con intenciones de levantarla-¡oh por Dios!

-¡Matt que carajos haces aquí! (perdón por el vocabulario, pero entiendan la idea de lo enojado y sorprendido que estaba)

-¿Quién es ella?-dijo un cambiante Matt-eres linda-dijo acariciando su cabeza

-hola-dijo un tanto asustada

-prometo no decirle a nadie, Mello ¿Cómo se llama?

-Souseiseki, está loca y tiene heterocromia *

-¡Tu ropa es genial!-dijo acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de la semi-pelirroja

-deja de jugar con ella

-es que parece un personaje sacado de un videojuego

-¿Cuál en su nombre?-pregunto Souseiseki mientras jugaba con los gogles naranjas de Matt

-Mail Jeevas, pero llámame Matt-dijo feliz

-Matt, suena lindo-dijo Souseiseki

-gracias, Sou-chan

-paren de jugar o despertaran al blanquito

-¿puedo compartir la custodia de ella contigo?-pregunto Matt mientras cargaba a la muñeca

-no

-¿Por qué?

-yo soy su dueño y yo digo que hacer con ella

-vamos Mello, prometo comprarle ropa bonita y ponerle atención

-todo menos vestido-dijo Souseiseki-y ropa de color rosa

-¡echo!-dijo un alegre Matt

-¡no!

-por favor Maestro

-bueno pero solo un rato

-¡sí!

-debo dormir…-dijo Souseiseki quedándose dormida en los brazos de el pelirrojo

-es linda, Mello me recuerda a ti

-no la conoces

-sí pero causa esa sensación como cuando estoy contigo

-lo que digas-dijo tapándose

-hasta mañana-dijo abriendo la puerta todavía con la chica en brazos

-¿A dónde la llevas?

-a mi cuarto

-ella no sale de aquí

-entiendo-dijo riendo bajito, se acerco a la cama de Mello alzo la sabana y el cobertor y recostó ahí a Souseiseki justo enfrente de Mello- cuida que no se vaya a caer-dijo saliendo

-eres una cosa extraña-dijo mirando a Souseiseki-pero muy hermosa, desde ahora eres mi hija cosa rara-dijo abrazándola

-si usted lo quiere así, no me molesta-susurro

-Sasori…

-¿Qué pasa Hana?

-¿recuerdas aquel libro raro que encontramos en la biblioteca?-dijo la chica cortando lechuga en una tablilla de madera

-sí, ¿por?- dijo el chico secando un plato

- es que decidí leerlo- dijo sacudiendo el vestido de maid que traía puesto

-¿de qué trata?-dijo poniéndose el saco completando así su traje de mayordomo

-sobre una leyenda…

-aja

-sobre unos guerreros muy fuertes que mataban a un rey demonio

-eso suena raro

-sí creo- dijo poniendo el desayuno en una bandeja para luego ponerlo en un carrito para servir

-iré por el vino

-si-Sasori regreso con una botella de color verde llena de un liquido rojizo

-hay que apresurarnos-salieron de la cocina directo al comedor donde estaba reunida la familia Reaper lista para comer su la primera comida del día

-buenos días Reaper-sama-saludaron al unisonó lo jóvenes

-buenos días-contesto sonriente el hombre castaño mientras leía el periódico

-Sirve el vino Hana-susurro Sasori, la chica se acerco a una rubia mujer que esperaba con la copa al aire, la mujer no soportaba que Sasori se le acercase por lo que la servidumbre había optado por no dejar que Sasori estuviera cerca de Mandy

-¿Sara no ha bajado?

-no papá-dijo Minnie tomando un sorbo del jugo de naranja, un sonoro disparo rompió el silencio y la copa que estaba en la mano derecha de Mandy

-creo que alguien se levanto de malas-dijo la mujer soltando los restos de la copa y limpiando la mano llena de vino-mi car está en otra parte niña

-¡Hana, Sasori! ¡¿Quién les dijo que sirvieran?!-grito la niña desde la entrada con el seño fruncido y apuntando a Mandy

-fui yo, ¿algún problema, aberración de la naturaleza?-dijo la mujer, Sara ya estaba lo suficiente enojada y decidió disparar dándole en la mano-¡TU HIJA DE…!

-¡Mandy!-dijo Grim levantándose de su silla

-¡MIS SUBORDINADOS NO SON SIRVIENTES!-dijo la chica muy molesta, la rubia de la nada saco su arma y dio en el brazo de la niña que ni se inmuto al sentir la bala-¡nos vamos!-dijo saliendo Hana y Sasori la siguieron dejando a una muy enojada Mandy, un Grim confundido y un Jr. Y una Minnie tomando su desayuno.

-¿nos quieres pulguita?-pregunto burlón Sasori

-a ti no, a Hana si-dijo Sara abrazando a Hana mientras esta jugaba con sus cabellos

-¿oíste lo que dijo?

-si, Sasori

-¿y no vas a decir nada?

-¿puedo?-pregunto a la niña sonriéndole

-no-dijo esta sonriéndole igualmente

-no puedo

-eso es injusto-dijo Sasori fingiendo molestia

-bueno ya, no te enojes-dijo mientras dejaba de abrazar a Sara para besar tiernamente a Sasori

-yo salgo sobrando me voy a mi cuarto-dijo la niña

-adiós pulguita

-¡cállate Sasori!-grito la niña

-dejen de pelear-dijo Hana- no le hagas caso Sara-dono, pronto crecerás y podrás aplastarlo con tu pie

-o.0?-

-me gusta la idea-dijo feliz la niña

Estoy agotada…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5!

ATTE:Crokie


	5. Silencio

Jackson se removía entre las sabanas, la luz que entraba por la ventana lo había despertado. El chico de melena castaña y ojos marrones se levanto pesadamente, se miro al espejo de su habitación y se encontró con 2 pequeños hoyitos rojizos en su cuello.

-Logan… -dijo es un susurro, le dolía el cuello, al parecer alguien se había dado un buen festín, alguien abrió la puerta, en la entrada un chico de tez blanca ojos rojos y cabellos azabaches con un delantal puesto sonreía al castaño.

-buenos días, Logan-dijo Jackson a su amigo

-buenos días

-me gustaría que me avisaras cuando vas a beber de mi-dijo tocándose las marquitas

-¿te duele?-pregunto preocupado

-no, pero es incomodo

-lo siento-dijo triste

-está bien, para eso están los amigos

-el desayuno está listo

-bajare en un rato-comenzó a vestirse y se amarro el cabello en una diminuta coleta, bajo y ahí estaba Logan esperándolo

-quiero tomar leche, ¿puedo?-dijo tomando la botella llena de liquido blanco

-no, ya sabes que no puedes

-¡pero odio el jugo de tomate!-dijo enojado

-si te lo tomas te daré un vaso de leche

-está bien-dijo tomando el jugo de tomate de un solo trago-¡asco!, ¡dame!-dijo tomando el vaso que acababa de servir Jackson, se lo tomo con calma hasta que se le acabo

-el doctor Stein dijo que por cada vaso de leche tienes que tomar 2 de jugo de tomate-sirvió otro vaso del liquido rojo y espeso-aquí tienes

-te odio

-no es verdad

-oh, por supuesto que si

-lo hago por tu bien y apúrate por que tengo que lavar los platos-dijo levantándose y tomando todos los trastes que estaban sucios-no te paras hasta que te lo hayas tomado todo

-sí, mamá-se burlo el ojirojo, no quería hacer enojar a su mejor amigo así que se lo tomo todo y se lo llevo a Jackson

-buen chico-le sonrió

-no molestes

-ve a lavar la ropa

-pero si te tocaba a ti

-tú hiciste el desayuno, yo lavo los platos, tu lavas la ropa, yo hago el aseo de la casa, tu preparas la cena y yo preparo el baño

-¿y el almuerzo?

-Frankie nos invito a almorzar

-¿eh?-dijo sonrojándose

-te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

-algo….

-además tienen que revisarte

-¿Qué me van a hacer?

-yo que se

-siempre te lo dice

-te van a vacunar

-está bien…. ¿y qué vacuna es?

-para que controles tu apetito voraz contra mi

-¿¡me has acusado?!

-no, el doctor Stein vio las marcas de la semana pasada

-sabes que no lo hago a propósito

-yo sé que no, dijo que consiguió sangre de hombre lobo

-¡enserio!

-si, dijo que es toda tuya, ¿podrías explicarme otra vez porque es mejor la sangre de hombre lobo?

-"la sangre del enemigo en tan dulce, la de los amigos es como agua para saciar la sed, la del amor verdadero la fuente de la felicidad y la del amo es la vida eterna para un vampiro como yo"

-soy agua, eso no es lindo

-¿por?

-yo odio el agua

-¿es por eso que nos bañamos juntos?, ¿tienes miedo de ahogarte?

-sí y si

-ya veo

-¿te molesta que nos bañemos juntos?

-no, somos hombre tenemos lo mismo, a demás para eso son los amigos

-tienes razón

-bueno me voy a lavar la ropa

-ok

-hola-dijo Frankie abriendo la puerta de su casa-bienvenidos

-hola Frankie-saludo Jackson

-h-hola-dijo Logan sonrojado

-espero no les moleste que haya invitado a más personas

-no, para nada

-síganme, por favor-dijo adentrándose en la enorme casa, hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde Danna y Sara esperaban

-tardaron mucho-se quejo la castaña de ojos rosados

-Logan, Jackson ella es…- iba a continuar

-hola, mi nombre es Sara y es un gusto conocerlos

-el gusto es nuestro-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

_***la vida eterna***_

-¿Qué es ese olor?-dijo Logan

-¿Qué olor?-dijo Jackson

-delicioso….-dijo el vampiro, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y se acerco lentamente a Sara, esta entendió perfectamente lo que el ojirojo quería hacer y pensaba dejarlo.

-¡Logan!-grito Jackson

-si juras lealtad a mí, te dejare beber de la vida eterna-dijo Sara en trance

-si acepto-dijo sacando sus afilados colmillos y encajándolos en la fina piel de Sara, comenzó a beber de esta y sintió su cuerpo tan cálido que pensaba que se estaba quemando, prácticamente bebió hasta quedar lleno, un terrible dolor lo aquejo cuando una gota de sangre de la chica cayó en su dedo índice derecho formando un anillo con una piedra rojiza-¿pero qué…?

-un anillo….

-símbolo de un pacto…

-_**Hay cementerios solos,  
tumbas llenas de huesos sin sonido,  
el corazón pasando un túnel  
oscuro, oscuro, oscuro,  
como un naufragio hacia adentro nos morimos,  
como ahogarnos en el corazón,  
como irnos cayendo desde la piel del alma. -**_Leyó una chica de cabello castaño claro rizado y ojos turquesa, tras su espalda había un par de alas blancas.

-¡Michelle!-llamo una niña de cabello rojizo y ojos lilas al ángel

-mande

-uno de nuestros superiores me dijo que aprobaste tu examen….y que puedes ser ángel guardián

-¡¿enserio?!

-¡sí!

-¿puedo escoger a mi humano?

-creo que si

-¡qué bueno!

-¿a quién vas a escoger?

-en realidad es a quienes voy a escoger

-¿a quiénes?, no lo entiendo

-Malen, eres demasiado inocente, lo que pienso hacer será muy complicado pero valdrá la pena

-¡dime, por favor!

-leí un libro, que contaba la historia de un grupo de guerreros…

-¿Qué más?

-entre esos guerreros había un ángel…el ángel guardián que los unió, el representante de los cielos

-¡woow!

-y, ¿sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-yo, quiero ser ese ángel

-pero eso va en contra del código de honor

-no me importa, según lo que he leído, todos ellos son almas inocentes bañadas en el pecado y según el código de honor dice…

-que todo Ángel debe proteger a las almas inocentes a costa de su propia existencia, si no se hace así…

-se le retirara el privilegio de estar en los cielos-a completo Michelle

-entonces ¿está bien?

-por supuesto

-entonces, ¿te irás?-pregunto triste la pequeña

-prometo volver pronto, mientras eso pasa podrás verme desde aquí

-¡te voy extrañar mucho!-dijo Malen entre lagrimas, corrió a abrazar a la castaña

-yo también, trabaja mucho para volverte un Ángel guardián, ¿vale?-correspondió el abrazo dulcemente

-¡lo prometo!

-nos vemos entonces-dijo separándose y corriendo hacia una dirección incierta entre las nubes hasta perderse de vista

-¡Que Dios te bendiga, Michelle!-grito los más fuerte que pudo

-¡ESTA CERCA!-grito una chica de cabello verde y ojos morados

-¡CALLATE CROKIE! (N/A: es mi manera de meterme en la historia ¬w¬)-grito igual de fuerte un chico de cabello verde claro y ojos negros

-¡No me dejan dormir nya!-grito una nekomimi* de cabello negro el cual a pesar de no ser muy largo le tapaba la mitad del rostro y un par de ojos rojos con las pupilas rasgadas

-Crokie tiene razón, está cerca-dijo la chica más extraña del cuarteto cuyo cabello naranja revuelto se asemejaba a los enfermizos rayos del sol y ojos ámbar que para acabar con las rarezas de esta chica de piel pálida traía entre sus dedos un filete de carne bastante grande

-¡Leslie!-gritaron los tres al unisonó

-hola Crokie-san, Valentín-san y Milk-san

-¿Qué estás haciendo con ese filete?-pregunto Valentín

-iba a darle de comer a Jabber-chan-al oír eso se le helo la sangre, porque "Jabber-chan" no era el tipo de mascota tierna y pequeña sino una bestia en todo sentido-A sí, he recibido un mensaje desde infra tierra

-¿Qué decía nya?-pregunto curiosa la gatita

-los pergaminos dicen que el frabujoso día está cerca, ¿no es fantástico?-dijo emocionada

-en realidad, no-se apresuro a contestar Valentín

-¿Por qué?

-porque según tu ese día marca el final de los tiempos

-¡si pero podremos ver a Jabber-chan en acción!

-me niego es demasiado feo, primero me suicido-dijo Crokie asustada

-jajajajajajaja-se carcajeaba un rubio

-¡cállate y juega!-decía un chico de cabello azul oscuro con un parche en el ojo derecho

-¡pero odio el ajedrez!-se quejaba Alois

-tú eras el que quería jugar-dijo molesto Ciel

-¡pero no pensé que fuese tan aburrido!

-no es aburrido, es que tu eres un infantil simplón

-¡seré infantil y simplón pero tú eres un amargado!

-Bochan, el té está listo-dijo un apuesto mayordomo de cabellos azabaches y ojos rojos

-ya vamos Seb…- fue interrumpido por una luz blanca que lleno la habitación, cuando esta se disipo todo estaba en desorden, las sillas tiradas y la bandeja del té ya hacia volteada y el liquido rojizo disperso por la alfombra, pero lo más importante es que no había ni rastro de las 3 personas que estaban minutos antes en la sala de estar

-¡CIELLLLL!- dijo una entusiasmada rubia, cuando no encontró a nadie se horrorizo, lo había perdido una vez más.

-espero que Souseiseki tenga un buen médium desu-dijo Suiseiseki

-yo creo que si nano- dijo animada Hinaichigo

-Jun, ya es hora del té-dijo Shinku

-ya voy Shinku

-ahora que lo pienso no hemos visto a ese estúpido conejo desu

-tienes razón, pero hay que estar listos para todo-dijo Shinku mientras tomaba su té

_En una enorme sala oscura, había una sola ventana con cortinas de terciopelo rojo, lo único que alumbraba la sala eran tres velas en el centro había una gran mesa para muchas personas pero solo habían 2 sillas y en lugar de platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa había un tablero de ajedrez que ocupaba todo el mueble de madera negra._

_-¿has elegido ya a tu ejercito?-pregunto Trigón _

_-si- contesto Sara, aunque tuviera la misma apariencia parecía estar en trance_

_-entonces, ¿podemos empezar a jugar?_

_-cuando quieras- en vez de piezas de un ajedrez normal había pequeñas figuras de las personas antes mencionadas, pero había muchos huecos donde faltaban alguna figura_

_-que comience el juego…_

_**Pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto pero la escuela no me deja respirar.**_

_**A por cierto, me gustaría saber si les gusta el shounen-ai del principio, yo soy fan del yaoi pero si a ustedes no les gusta dejo de escribirlo.**_

_**Me despido dejándoles esta aberración como modo de perder su valioso tiempo leyendo esto.**_

_**ATTE: CROKIE**_


	6. Capitulo 6

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Near con la mirada perdida

-claro-dijo Sara

-¿Cuántas personas….-dijo pero antes trago saliva- has…matado?

-mmm…muchas supongo

-¿Por qué?

-porque…eran humanos –dijo mirando al albino

-¿Por qué?-insistió

-las personas que son como yo…son intrusas en este planeta-dijo mirando a Near fríamente- por eso he de destruir a todos y cada uno de los humanos

-¡te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo!

-si

-¿entonces planeas matarme?

-sí, algún día te matare

-entonces mátame ahora, no quiero ver lo que harás con el mundo

-bien-se levanto de su asiento, saco un arma y la puso entre los ojos negros del albino, de un momento a otro Near la empujo y la tiro al suelo, del impacto el arma se disparo provocando un estruendoso sonido, Near la tomo de las muñecas inmovilizándola-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!

-¡NO ES OBVIO, PIENSO MATARTE!-dijo forcejeando con la chica- para ser un Shinigami eres muy débil

-¡te arrancare los ojos!-dijo Sara molesta

-eres una amenaza para la raza humana, por eso tengo que aniquilarte-la chica lo pateo en el estomago y comenzó a gatear hacia la puerta, Near adolorido comenzó a moverse y cuando la chica iba a abrir la puerta este la jalo una vez más hacia abajo-no quería hacer esto pero me obligaste-de su bolsillo saco una jeringa que tenía suficiente veneno para matar a 10 hombres adultos, pero a sabiendas de que Sara no era humana tal vez no la mataría solo la atontaría. La incrusto en el cuello de la "victima" que minutos antes era el victimario

-tu… ¿Qué… me… hiciste?

-te envenene, así estarás tranquila mientras te examinan-la chica cerró los ojos cansada-como una criatura como tu puede hacer tanto daño

-mmm-dijo revolviéndose entre las sabanas-¿Qué paso?- en el suelo un albino jugaba con un robot

-ya despertaste

-¿Qué fue lo que me inyectaste?

-un veneno muy fuerte

-¡qué te pasa, pude haber muerto!

-pero no paso así, tengo un par de cosas que quisiera saber y tu eres la más indicada para contestarlas

-no contestare ninguna pregunta sin un abogado

-no son de esa clase de preguntas

-de acuerdo

-según la muestra de sangre…

-¡¿me sacaste sangre?!

-sí, ¿me dejarías continuar?

-hmp

-según la muestra, tu tipo de sangre no coincide con el de tus progenitores

-¿eh?

-tu tipo de sangre es AB positivo, el de tu madre es A positivo y el de tu padre O negativo

-¿y eso qué?

-no hay explicación científica para eso, pero supongo que tu sabrás

-mi sangre es distinta porque… bueno tu sabes

-mmm

-tuve un accidente donde perdí toda mi sangre por así decirlo y AB era el único tipo que tenían

-sabes que eso es imposible

-¡morí y reviví, eso era lo que querías oír!

-una explicación por favor

-yo…antes era como tu pero ya no así que…

-tienes una…-leyó el papel que tenía en la mano- cicatriz que recorre desde tu cadera hasta tu clavícula en la parte trasera de tu cuerpo, un problema cardiaco y una extraña apariencia en cuanto a piel y ojos, lo cual no tiene sentido ya que ninguna de estas cosas las tenias de pequeña incluyendo que tu tipo de sangre era A positivo

-¿estás sordo? Ya te lo dije morí y reviví

-no hay registros sobre eso

-obviamente, para que querría mi padre que los humanos…!-se tapo la boca

-con que eso era, tu padre intento matarte, te atravesó con su guadaña y te mato. Por eso tu piel es tan pálida como la de un muerto

-sabes a las personas no les gusta ese tipo de actitud molesta

-me da igual lo que pienses, además aquí dice que tienes varios traumas

-¿Cómo cuales?

-eres bastante tímida en la escuela y tiendes a excluirte, no te gusta trabajar en equipo y sufres de acoso escolar

-…

-¿pasa algo? ¿Dije algo que te incomodo?

-ellos me odian-dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-bien, te propongo un trato, tú te quedas aquí y me ayudas a atrapar a Kira y dejas el plan de acabar con la raza humana. A cambio yo te enseño como si fuera tu maestro

-suena bien, pero ¿Qué le diré a mi padre?

-un hombre sin escrúpulos como él no le tomara importancia a eso

-tal vez…si todos los humanos fuesen como tu el mundo no estaría perdido

-¡oh casi lo olvido!-dijo sacando de su bolsillo un frasco con un contenido rojo oscuro que en medio del frasco tenía un liquido negro-¿Qué es esto?-dijo señalando el liquido negro

-déjame ver-dijo acercándose a Near-parece sangre

-es tu sangre, pero esta cosa negra nadie sabe que es-a la chica casi se le salen los ojos al reconocer aquel liquido oscuro

-no puede ser…-dijo desesperada-¿Cuánto de eso hay en mi sangre?

-está completamente lleno casi la misma cantidad que hay de sangre

-Se puede quitar verdad…por favor di que si

-dime qué es eso

-es…la sangre de Trigón

-¿es malo eso?

-sí, esa cosa me ata totalmente a el

-no hay forma de sacarla…

-¿Qué?-grito, sentía como todo le daba vueltas

-_ya te diste cuenta, ¿no es divertido?, ahora si quieres vencerme tendrás que jugar con mis reglas_

-¡NO, SAL DE MI CABEZA!-se comenzó a jalar el cabello

_-vamos relájate, mira si tú quieres vencerme deberás formar tu propio ejército, todos ellos deberán tener las siguientes características: haber tenido una infancia bastante cruel, que no sean adultos, que sean frágiles en apariencia pero fuertes en espíritu y que lleven un poco de mi sangre en su interior. Para que esto último pase deberás darles a beber de tu sangre, tu decides, vivir o morir, ganar o perder-_la voz desapareció pero el miedo se incremento en la chica

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Near

-dame ese frasco-ordeno Sara al albino

-¿para qué?

_-_¡dámelo!-el chico se lo dio y quedo sorprendido al ver lo que la chica hizo, Sara lo destapo y lo bebió todo de un solo trago, comenzó a toser una gota cayó en su dedo índice derecho formando un anillo con una piedra roja como el de el vampiro vegetariano

-….-Near no entendía la escena y menos lo que la chica estaba a punto de hacer, Sara se corto la muñeca y presiono un poco para que el fluido carmesí saliera, jalo a Near hacia sí pero este no quería ceder, entre tanto forcejeo la sangre de la chica mancho la blanca indumentaria del albino. Al fin Near cedió y bebió de la muñeca de Sara, aquel metálico sabor nunca llego era más como un dulce y doloroso sabor, termino escupiendo parte de la sangre en su mano formando aquel anillo-¿Qué me has hecho?

-Bienvenido a mi ejercito Near

-¿Qué?

-aunque necesita un buen nombre

-Grim Warriors

-¿eh?

-bueno, tu eres sombría y ya que va a luchar pues supongo que un buen nombre-Sara no lo miro era como si algo en su interior estuviese cambiando, algo no muy bueno.

-muy bien tu nombre es….-dijo aquel hombre en un pódium mientras leía en un enorme libro el nombre de todos los que deseaban o no "ir hacia la luz"

-Kenneth McCormic-dijo el rubio algo molesto-necesito hablar con el Sr. Reaper

-eso no es posible

-¡si es posible!

-oiga señor…

-Kenneth, ¿Cómo le va a mi mejor cliente?-dijo el hombre castaño mientras le pellizcaba burlonamente la mejilla

-¡contigo tenía que hablar!

-¿conmigo?

-mira, se que suena raro pero siento como si pronto fuese a morir

-sí, mañana, como todos los días

-no, pero como si esta vez no fuese a regresar

-tienes razón, aquí dice que morirás por un disparo en la cabeza

-pero, no puedo morir aun, ¡solo tengo 14!

-lastima-Grim camino hacia otra parte-tengo que buscar a mi florecita infernal-y se fue por donde salió

-¿florecita infernal?

-se refiere a su hija, la señorita Emily-dijo el hombre en el pódium

-¿crees que ella pueda ayudarme?-pregunto el rubio ilusionado-yo creo que sí, pero nadie sabe donde esta

-la iré a buscar, gracias-Kenny se fue a lado contrario de la luz y desapareció entre las almas, pero regreso por extraño que parezca-¿Cómo es ella?-el hombre le sonrió cálidamente y le dio una foto de Sara-¡Gracias!

-el último lugar donde la vieron fue en la mansión Reaper en Japón

-¡¿Japón?!-Kenny sentía que tenía la peor de las suertes, tenía que darle la vuelta al mundo en menos de 12 horas para poder seguir viviendo

-objetivo localizado-dijo el pequeño robot en su intercomunicador –jefe, ¿de verdad tengo que hacer esto?

*Flash back*

-¡ZIM!-grito el pequeño robot a su amo inerte, Zim levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de GIR, el niño la tomo entre sus manos y lloro

-no te preocupes GIR, mi Pak arreglara todo. Quiero que destruyas a Dib

-¿para qué?

-ya no lo necesito, ahora tengo un nuevo enemigo. Si la misión se complica no dudes en matar a quien sea

-de acuerdo

-vamos, ve por el

-¡si jefe!

*Fin de Flash back*

GIR había visto a Dib en el parque haciendo "cosas de humanos", estaba listo para entrar en acción pero olvido que era de día y había muchas personas, gracias a Dios no se movió de su escondite

-¿a qué estás jugando?-pregunto un niño de más o menos la misma edad que GIR, su cabello morado y ojos verdes le recordaron a un dragón, por extraño que parezca-hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-GIR-dijo el peligris con desgane

-yo me llamo Spike

-que bueno, ahora estoy ocupado

-pero…

-nada, adiós

-¿no quieres un pastelito?-las palabras del pequeño resonaron en la cabeza metálica de GIR, volteo a ver a Spike con una cara de emoción –creo que si quieres

-¿de qué es?-señalo el pastelito con crema rosada y envoltura blanca

-no lo sé, si no te gusta te doy este-señalo otro pastelito con crema azul, GIR lo mordió y quedo maravillado con el sabor pero había algo raro, su cabeza le dijo lo que era y casi vomita

-¡este pastel tiene…!

-¡Spike!-grito una peli rosa bastante alegre-¡ven tengo más pastelitos que acabo de hornear!

-¡ya vamos Pinkie!- a GIR le dio asco el pastel y lo tiro al suelo-¿no te gusto?

-ya no quiero

-está bien-Spike llevo a GIR con la chica

-hola-saludo Pinkie

-hola-saludo GIR algo retraído-"mujer loca, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?"-pensó

-¿quieren más?-pregunto

-yo si-dijo Spike

-_no comas eso-_susurro GIR a Spike, Pinkie escucho

-¿Por qué no debería comerlo?-pregunto ella, los ojos azules del robot se tornaron rojos y esto causo gracia a Pinkie quien sonrió torcidamente-si tú no quieres está bien pero no debes hacer que todos lo hagan

-¿GIR?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Dib

-eh…yo…

-ven, te ayudare a buscar a Zim

-el no está aquí

-entonces viniste al parque solo-Dib lo miro con reproche, como si estuviera preocupado-ven despídete por favor, gracias por cuidarlo

-no hay problema es un niño muy bueno-dijo Pinkie

-adiós GIR, tal vez podamos jugar luego-dijo Spike

-adiós, cuídate-dijo GIR

Los 2 se fueron dejando a Pinkie y a Spike solos

-¿Por qué fuiste al parque solo?

-por que si

-¿Dónde está Zim?

-no lo se

-¿Qué hacías con ellos?

-cosas

-Enserio, ¿podríamos tener una conversación normal?

-no

-pfff

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?

-por que eres un niño

-no lo soy, soy una Unidad de Captura de Información

-si lo que digas

-deja de hacer eso, no vas a resolver nada haciéndolo-dijo Near en el suelo apilando dados

-¡cállate!-dijo Sara mientras daba vueltas a toda la estancia, Near la miraba y volvía a mirar su construcción-tu… ¡tú puedes ayudarme!...pero antes-se acerco a Near y se puso frente a él, lo miro a los ojos retadoramente, de su bolsillo saco un par de tijeras, tomo un mechón de su largo cabello y lo corto. Near la miro extrañado pero algo lo hizo abrir la boca con incredulidad, el mechón cortado se hizo ceniza y desapareció en su lugar un mechón idéntico creció-mi cuerpo se regenera por medio de mi sangre, si tú tienes mi sangre ahora, tu también puede hacerlo-en vez de tomar un mechón de cabello albino tomo su mano y lo obligo a levantarse, caminaron hasta la mesa de centro, puso la mano de Near en medio de la mesa y abrió las tijeras lo mas que se podía, Near miro a Sara y le pregunto…

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?-su rostro parecía neutro pero una alarma en su cerebro le dijo que quitara la mano de la mesa, la misma alarma que le decía cuando alejarse de Mello y sus explosivos arranques de furia. Cuando iba a quitarla las tijeras cortaron de tajo su dedo meñique separándolo de su propia mano-¡AHHHHHHH!-grito lleno de dolor, las lagrimas pronto llenaron sus oscuros ojos ante la atenta mirada de Sara. Se retorcía en el suelo llenando de sangre su camisa

- deja de hacer eso, no vas a resolver nada haciéndolo-dijo burlona repitiendo las palabras del albino, Near la miro con miedo Sara tomo el dedo ensangrentado y lo miro con curiosidad, poco a poco este se volvió cenizas que se desvanecieron, el dedo cortado apareció de nuevo en la mano del albino que seguía en el suelo hipando abrazando su mano, Sara se acerco y lo miro con frialdad ante esta acción Near sintió las lagrimas fluir una vez más, aquello le provocaba una sensación que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, el esperaba que ella se acercara y lo abrazara, que se compadeciera un poco y lo consolara. Aspiro aire de una sola bocanada y se levanto, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, cuando hubo acabado de desabotonarla abrió la puerta y se fue; Sara lo siguió fuera de la habitación aun con las tijeras en la mano, si tenía que matarlo para silenciarlo… lo haría.

Near entro en su habitación, tomo una muda de ropa y se metió al baño, la chica entro un poco después supo que el albino se estaba duchando por el sonido del agua cayendo. Se sentó y comenzó a ver la habitación, toda llena de diversos juguetes cosa que le pareció bastante extraña, vio en un estante un robot no muy grande de color rojo esmaltado lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a mover sus brazos con diversión , dejo caer las tijeras para poder jugar cómodamente con el robot. No se dio cuenta en qué momento salió Near.

-no toques mis cosas-dijo serio, mas enojado que serio quito de las manos de la chica el robot y vio como esta quedaba estupefacta y como seguía el robot con la mirada hasta que regreso a su lugar entre las manos del albino.

-¿te estás vengando?

-no

-estas enojado, ¿verdad?

-no-la niña parecía no poner mucha atención al albino, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ella o "eso" tenía la cara de una niña común y corriente pero en su interior era una bestia inescrupulosa llena de odio y con sed de sangre humana. Near se acerco a ella, suspiro-tú tienes que aprender que los humanos no somos ratones de laboratorio-le tomo la mano-tal vez no sea el más indicado para decírtelo pero…todos tenemos…como decirlo…sentimientos –dijo algo avergonzado por lo estúpido que sonaba eso viniendo de él. Sara lo miro extrañada

-los humanos son una plaga que debe ser destruida-dijo sentada en el suelo

-…-sintió que la mirada de la chica perdía brillo, por un momento sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, el ambiente se hizo pesado. De un momento a otro cayó al suelo frente a la chica que reía con locura, tomo las tijeras y con toda la fuerza que tenia las enterró las tijera en la mano del albino-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-eso te mantendrá quieto por un rato-Near trato de sacar las tijera de su mano-no hagas eso o te pondré otra en esa mano-Near dejo de intentarlo y comenzó a pensar cómo salir de ahí

-debí haberte matado cuando estabas dormida-susurro, Sara estaba sentada en la cama dándole la espalda a Near, este saco las tijeras de su mano si hacer ruido aunque el dolor era mucho. Respiro y se abalanzo sobre la chica que comenzó a forcejear -¡quédate quieta!

-¡no!...¡ahhh!-trataba de zafarse del agarre del albino

-se nota que no se puede hablar contigo

-¡Suéltame!-dijo lanzándolo lejos, corrió fuera de la habitación seguida de cerca por el albino. A Near se le ocurrió una "fantástica" idea….corrió detrás de Sara sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando estuvieron corriendo por todo el piso hasta que se cansaran le grito en el oído y la hizo para en seco. Las acciones del albino provocaron en la chica un infarto a escala que la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, desesperada comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas un frasco pero…

-¿buscabas esto?-dijo Near sacudiendo un frasco pequeño medio lleno de unas pastillas de color azul-nunca había visto este tipo de pastillas para problemas cardiacos

-¡DAMELAS!

-te las daré si prometes mantener una conversación decente sin tratar de matarme-la chica lo miro con odio-promételo

-¡LO PROMETO!-grito con las fuerzas que tenia, Near le lanzo la medicina y esta no tardo en tomar una cantidad excesiva de pastillas

-no deberías hacer eso

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar

-sobre todo esto….

-veras, hay cosas que los humanos no deben saber

-si no me lo dices le diré a todo el mundo tu secreto y te llevaran a un laboratorio para examinarte como la cosa extraña que eres

-bueno…él es el rey del inframundo, su único cometido es llevar el mal al universo y esas cosas. El creo todas esas cosas malas en el mundo. Por alguna razón que desconozco me persigue y trata de matarme

-debe ser algo mal

-sí, pero supongo que lo mejor es pelear de esa manera no podrá conmigo

-da tu mejor esfuerzo

-si

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
